


I'm in love with you, sorry

by guren666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad love poetry, Poetry, Someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Kay, another one.*kill meh plz*





	I'm in love with you, sorry

I’m in love with you, I'm sorry

You probably don’t even feel the same

And yet here I am, worrying

About the what ifs

 

Love is a chemical reaction

Just like oil and water

We can never become one

For you don’t feel the same

 

I can’t just come out and say

I really, really love you

Those words that I cannot express

They haunt my sleep

 

 

How did this happen?

I never planned on this

Staying friends should be enough, right?

But, it isn’t

This yearning for more is driving me insane

 

 

If this is love

Then I don’t want it

I’ve been thinking of you

Daydreaming pleasant thoughts

Staying up at night, pondering

 

So many sleepless nights

I’ve endured without you

Just splayed on bed, staring at the ceiling

Losing track of time

 

I sigh, walking the grassy fields at midnight

Looking up at the moon

The sky wears it like a pendant, so shiny

I wonder if you’re gazing at the moon, too

 

 

So far, and yet close

I want to grasp your hands and hug you

To look in your eyes and

 See my reflection in them

 

Your smile, ever so sweet

Will warm up my lonely heart

A soft touch of your hand

Ruffling my hair cheekily

 

 

I dream of something

That will never be

A lovely, but painful

Illusion of having your love

 

It's what keeps me going

Hoping that someday

You’ll notice my honest feelings

And say 'I love you'

 

 

How much longer can I go on like this

Living in a vivid dream

Where you hold my hand

As we walk together the fields at night

 

 

Why can’t I just let go

And move on

I’m stuck in void

Without you

 

So, I have one last thing to say

I’m in love with you, I’m sorry


End file.
